Our Greatest Regret
by Kaistinea
Summary: Set ten years after our favorite East High Wildcats graduate. One night can change everything.   Pairings: TBxGM CDxTM
1. Chapter 1: Almost Perfect

**Our Deepest Regret**

**By: Kaistinea**

**Disclaimer: **I'm only posting this once. ONCE. I do not in any way, shape, or form own any part of Disney (with the exception of souvenirs from trips to Disney World), High School Musical (with the exception of a T-shirt), or any of the actors/actresses.

**Summary: **Set ten years after our favorite East High Wildcats graduate (2017). One night can change everything.

**Chapter One:**_** "Almost Perfect"**_

* * *

It was just one of those nights; rainy, dark, and so romantic. They were walking, hand in hand, on the sidewalk towards their home. They stopped for a mere moment to share a loving kiss, before adjusting the umbrella over both of them and walking again. The storm had blown out the power, and so, no streetlamps were lit. They didn't mind, however, since they were in their own little world.

"Life is almost perfect," said the woman, with a hand on her stomach.

The man smiled, "Almost. Give it another seven months, and life will be perfect." There was silence for a moment before he continued, "Although, from the moment we met my life was perfect enough for me."

She chuckled, "Sometimes, my darling husband, you are full of it."

"Oh, how I am hurt!" He stopped and put a hand to his chest mockingly.

She laughed and stepped out from under the umbrella. "Our plans may have been cancelled for the night, but nothing can cancel the natural high I'm feeling right now." She laughed, realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

Now he chuckled, "Gabriella, I think you need more sleep."

"How on earth can I sleep when I know that I'm practically two people?" She laughed. "I think I need coffee."

"No coffee for you miss, it's nearly midnight. We don't need you up all night and then waking up at five."

"You have no reason to complain," she twirled about in the rain, "You don't get up."

"You're right, my dear, I don't, but it can't be very good for you." He walked over to her and stopped her.

She looked up at him. "Troy, School's out for the summer, remember?"

He grinned, "With you, school's always out for the summer."

"Hah, you're still full of it."

"Only for you."

"Well good," she grinned, "You'd best not be full of it for anyone else."

He laughed. "Does my boss count?"

"Your boss doesn't need you to be full of it to know you are." She laughs. "Maybe I do need to cut down on the coffee."

"I personally think teachers drink too much coffee." He grinned and backed away before she could smack him. "Oh, you know it's true."

"Maybe it is, but, I am a teacher. I can't just badmouth my own kind." She laughed, "Alright, maybe I can, but not those at my school."

"I think we're both full of it." He chuckled, "Come on, we should get home." He slipped his arm around her waist and smiled.

"I love you, Troy." She smiled back at him.

"Gabi, you have no idea." He leaned down to kiss her, as she raised herself up to kiss him. Their lips met in an instant, and at once they deepened it, each searing with love and passion for the other.

As they stood there, lost in their own world, lights came to a screeching hault. From that moment on, there would be no life in the three of them ever again.

* * *

**Alrighty, Chapter one's done. Please, let me know what you think. This is my first-ever High School Musical fanfiction, and the first time I've written any fanfiction in close to five years.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Depressing State

**Our Greatest Regret**

**By: Kaistinea**

**Author's Note: I recently realized that I posted the first chapter with the wrong title in it. The story is supposed to be titled ****Our Greatest Regret****, not Deepest. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused, or whatnot.**

**Chapter Two: **_**A Depressing State**_

* * *

He lay in bed, his back to the mattress, a single white sheet pulled over his body. His hands were moist as he gripped the sheets tightly, as if they would be ripped away from him at any moment. He heard a car door slam outside; his wife would be home now. She had probably picked up their son as well, but he would know soon enough anyway. 

He slowly sat up, the sheets damp with moisture, and the pillows soggy. He rubbed his eyes wearily and stood, pulling the nearest reachable shirt over his torso. He slipped a belt through the loops on his jeans, and pulled it closed. He then made his way downstairs into the kitchen, where he knew he wife would go first.

She opened the front door and let her son in first, who went straight into the living room to watch TV. She shook her head, making a mental note to pry him away from the TV after a half hour. "Honey, are you home?" She called out after shutting the door. She heard a noise that sounded like the phrase 'in here' and so she went into the kitchen, shuffling through the mail on her way.

He smiled at her in sorrow as she made her way to the counter at which he sat. "Oh, look, here's something from Marc's school." She said, and opened the letter slowly. She proceeded to read it, and then said, "Seems like the teacher wants to talk to all the parents two weeks from tomorrow." She looked up at her husband, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and motioned for her to sit. "Taylor, something terrible has happened."  
"I can tell that much from the look on your face thank-you, now what is it?" She asked, worry etched into her face.

"It's…Gabi…Troy…They…Accident…" He spluttered, not being able to say what was so easily said to him.

"Accident?!" She jumped out of her seat and rushed to the other side of the counter, trying to coax the story out of him. "What accident? Baby, tell me, please!"

"Troy and Gabriella…were hit…" he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, as she was come over with a look of terror.

"Hit with what?!" She cried hysterically.

"They were hit by a car." Tears started to form in his eyes. "Gabriella was pregnant."

"She lost the baby?" She asked as she laid a hand on his arm. Her voice had quieter to a tone of utter sadness. He shook his head. Her hand rose to her mouth. "What happened?"

"They didn't make it. None of them made it." The tears escaped down his face, and he noticed his wife crying as well.

"I can't believe it." She whispered, as he put an arm around her to comfort her. "We have to go there, to the funeral. We have to, Chad."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll call my aunt; see if she'll take Marc. We'll go, there's nothing else we could do but go."

She nodded. "Who told you?"

"Ms. Montez's cousin. Both of Gabi's and Troy's families are really upset."

"I'd suppose they would be." She rose from her seat and began to walk to the staircase. He followed her. "I'm going to pack a bag for us. You call your aunt, and the airport."

He nodded and went into the study with a phonebook. He proceeded to call both parties, before going upstairs and packing a bag for Marc. He then took his son to his aunt's, who had agreed to care for the child for as long as they would be gone.

He returned home to see his wife waiting for him. "Let's go," she said, and they made their way to the airport, going towards the reality that they dreaded.

* * *

"Get up! Now!" The woman who was presently being told to wake, rose into a sitting position on her bed.

"What is it?" she called out, to which a man's voice replied: "The phone's for you! It's important!" She climbed out of the bed, and wrapped a robe around herself. "It's nearly ten," she muttered, "What on earth could be so important at night?"

She entered the room where the man was at, who smiled at her funny, and then passed the phone to her. She put it to her ear and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Evans?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who this may be?" She stifled a yawn, and her male companion left the room.

"This is Sophia Montez… I'm Gabriella's cousin. Um, I volunteered to call all of Gabriella and Troy's friends, you see, especially the ones from high school…."

The girl's voice trailed off, and Sharpay thought about the last time she had heard from either Troy or Gabriella. It seemed like an eternity had passed since then. In reality, it was about seven years. The girl was speaking still, and Sharpay turned her attention back to what she was saying.

"…You see, Miss Evans, something happened the other night, and I was wondering if perhaps you could come out here?"

"Huh? What happened?" Sharpay blinked a few times, as if she didn't quite understand. She was in France. She hadn't spoken to anyone from the states, with the exception of her brother, in years.

"Well, there was an accident…. Troy and Gabi…they…"

Sharpay's eyes widened immensely. "They didn't…die…did they?"

A muffled cry was heard from the girl on the other end. "Yes, they did…. The funeral's this…this… weekend…."

"Listen, I'll come. I'll call Ryan Evans too, I assume he's on the list? Yes? Alright. I'll call him and tell him, and he'll be there too. I'm sorry for you loss. Bye now." Sharpay pressed the 'end' button on the phone. Surely this couldn't have happened before she had the chance to redeem herself?

She quickly dialed her brother's phone number, and cursed to herself when he didn't pick up. She decided to leave a message on his voicemail. "Ry? This is Shar. Look, you have to fly to the nearest airport to San Luis, Colorado as soon as possible. I can't explain now, because you didn't pick up your phone. As soon as I'm talking to the real you, I'll explain, just, I'll meet you at that airport, okay? It's urgent."

She hung up and raced to her room, her heart beating in panic. "What do I have that I can wear to a funeral in Colorado?" Her eyes were teary, she had never exactly apologized to Gabriella for her actions towards her way back when. Regret seemed to be taking over Sharpay's body.

She collapsed in the middle of her room, sobbing. Her male companion entered. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Derrick, I'm leaving. I have to go away for a while." She said in between sobs. "I can't tell you, and you wouldn't understand anyway." She rose slowly and unsteadily and began to throw random things into a suitcase. "I'll come back someday." she sniffed.

Before the man named Derrick could reply, she had left, on her way like the rest of her old companions.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two. I really do hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. It came to me before I fell asleep the other night, and so I figured it'd be a good story to get me back into my fanfiction writing.**

**But, please, do review, I really would love to know what you all think of this.  
**

**Also, I start school tomorrow (Go class of '08!!!), and as it's my senior year I'll be a bit busy, however, as always I'll find a way to my laptop. -chuckle- Now, I've decided to be nice and update this story because a few people reviewed and a few added my story to their story alert list. However, for chapter three, you have to work for it. -evil laughter- Nah, just review and tell me what you think, good or bad, doesn't matter.**

**Alrighty, I realize I've been rambling, so yay for you if you read all that. -chuckle- By the way, thank you reviewers and those who added this story to their alert list. Until the next chapter! xD**


End file.
